As The Story Goes
by Tala-Lady-Of-Wolves
Summary: this is a romanc based around the marauders era. SiriusXTala my OC first story of mine on here.
1. Morning chaos is quit funny

**Name: Tala Hope Wolfgang **

**Date of birth: January 26, 1959 **

**Age: 11 **

**Sex: Female **

**Weight: 69lbs. **

**Height: 4'6" **

**Blood state: Pureblood but u could care less what it is **

**Hair: same color as James's and really curly on a normal day**

**Eyes: green-blue **

**Body: short and lanky yet quit strong, your part veela you have two strands of hair that fall in front of your face that change color with your mood/human mood rings rule (James played a prank that went wrong this is the result) **

**Hobbies: Quitich, Drawing, Singing, Dancing, **

**Talents: Math, pranks, quitich, extreme flexibility **

**Fears: a slit one of heights that isn't so slit and being alone in dark places, losing site of true love **

**Personality: Fun loving, funny, sarcastic, prankster, shy when first meeting people Background: your James's cousin (you conceder each other brother and sister though) and you've live with him and his parents sents you were 5 because your dad was dead and you'd been taken from your mum because she beat you and your kindagaden teacher found out and told the popo(as my family puts it or police as we don't put it often)she hated when you broth up the subject of magic even thoue she was pure slithern material and pureblood. **

**Pets: A black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead named Moonlight and a white owl with a star on its chest named Shooting-star**

**Nicknames: Tal - meaning I have a plot for trouble mostly used by James that is till...... Tal-Tal - used more by loved ones the threed you learn later**

**Story Start: You're sitting on your bed waiting for some one to call you and James down sents you've been trying to get James up but you dimmed that impossible and decided to double check your trunk to make sure you weren't forgetting anything and toke it down stairs for loading into the car. You packed James's as well knowing he was very unlikely to get up any time before the car started. "JAMES GET UP THIS INSTENT FOR BRECKFEST" James's mum called from down the stairs. You watch with pure laughter as James run out of his room with nothing but boxers on into the bathroom emerging several minutes later fully dressed and still very wet and without his glasses. (You hand them to him before he falls down the stairs) you both go down stairs and eat than get in the car.**


	2. And so Bring on the Boys

**Getting out of the car and grabbing trolleys for your things you head for platform 9 3/4. You both run through the barrier, say long winded good-byes and get on the train finding an empty compartment and sit down and get comfortable. The compartment door slides open and a boy with longish brown hair walks in, "May I sit in here" the boy asked. "Sure go ahead plenty of room" James says as you hide behind him. The boy closes the door and not a split second later in opens and another boy comes in, sits down then asks if he may stay here, he to had longish hair only his hair was a black color. After a few minutes of silence. "So since I hate silent rooms I'll start; Hi I'm Tala Wolfgang" you say cheerfully to the boy who sat across from you. "Hi I'm Sirius Black pleasure to meet you, Tala" Sirius says as he kisses your hand lightly. "Such manners, James why aren't you this polite" you say as James gives you a look. Sirius just grins, at this point the other boy specks up. "My names Remus Lupin" he said. "I'm James Potter and you've all met my sister" he said as he pointed at you. You just sit there smiling at them and begin to stare out the window watching the trees go by. James started a conversation with Sirius on what quidditch team is the best resulting in Sirius and Remus switching places and James pulling out his snitch. Their conversation turned a bit dangerous you decided to go get sweets. "OI you boys want me to go get sweets" this stopped the argument point blank. "Chocolate Frogs" "Acid Pops" "Bertie Bott's every flavor beans" came three shouts. "Ok be right back don't bite each others heads off though you may not need them now but you will later." and out the door u go.**

**~back in the compartment right after u leave~ **

**"Damn she's cute" Sirius told the air having not meant to say it out loud he blushed a bit when he realized he had. "sure if that's what you think is cute wonder what you would think after you walk in on her changing" James said before 'CLUNK' "he'll be out for a bit here are your Chocolate Frogs, no put your money away, and your Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. If anyone wants more or other things I got an entire plastic bag full(think the 4 times the amount Harry and Ron had on their first ride on the Hogwarts express possibly more). "You say a little irritated at James who was on the floor face down unconscious. "So what made James say that anyway" you ask receiving silence. "So anyway what do you two think the sorting ceremony is going to be like" Sirius asks trying to change the subject. "From what I've heard from kids in our neighborhood we have to kiss snakes" you say calmly. "That's a bit far fetched don't u think" Remus said while frowning and grabbing another chocolate frog. "I agree it does I was under the impression we had to beat a troll" Sirius said taking a Chocolate Coldren out of the bag. James wakes up and sits up looking around blindly (his glasses broke) "actually you have to kill three boys and kidnap a girl" said a boy with bleach blonde hair standing at the door. You looked at the boy cluelessly and James got ready to pull out his wand. "Names Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy." (Think Draco introducing himself to Harry) "Oh really how bout I just call you jerk and you leave " you say as you push him out the door and close it. Turning round you say "maybe we should change into our robes so if we fall asleep we won't end up in muggle clothes at the sorting ceremony." You all change and return then end up eating all the candy. (Can you say major sugar overdose) and start listening to cds in your cd-player/boom box (sugar rush/music = singing contest he he) you and Sirius are singing. (If you don't know this song you won't get this) Remus is trying to judge with Chocolate Frogs in his mouth and James is trying to catch an escaped snitch that's flying over every ones heads. After you and Sirius are done singing the train is almost there and you all can see the castle rising up from the dark. **

**This is the song you two where singing:**

**In your arms I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me I can stay right here forever in your arms **

**And there ain't no way-- I'm lettin' you go now **

**And there ain't no way-- and there ain't not how **

**Never see that day... **

**Chorus: 'Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always **

**We will be together all of our day **

**Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face--always-- In your heart--I can still hear the beat for every time you kiss me **

**And when we're apart, I know how much you miss me I can feel your love for me in your heart **

**And there ain't no way-- I'm lettin' you go now **

**And there ain't now way-- and there ain't no how **

**I'll never see that day.... **

**Repeat Chorus (I wanna wake up every morning) In your eyes--(I can still see the look of the one) I can still see the look of the one who really loves me (I can still feel the way that you want) The one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me (I can still see love for me) I can still see love for me in your eyes (I still see the love) **

**And there ain't no way-- I'm lettin' you go now **

**And there ain't no way-- and there ain't no how **

**I'll never see that day.... **

**Repeat Chorus (2x) I'm keeping you forever and for always I'm in your arms **

**(You walked in as James said after u walk in on her changing, that's the only part of the conversation u heard.)**


	3. Boat rides and the sorting ceremony

A voice echoed through the train "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately." You all begin to put your things away and joined the chaos in the corridor. You lost site of James and Remus so you ended up walking with Sirius who didn't seem to mind in the slightest. As you got off the train you hear someone shouting, "First years! First years this way please." As you and Sirius got closer you see what seems to be a giant man with a very wild beard calling the first years over. "Wait up" you hear from behind you as James and Remus come running up to you two quickly. The man began leading you all through a steep, narrow path. It was very dark and you where a bit unsure of the darkness then you felt an arm go over your shoulder and you calmed down a bit. "Yeh'll get yer first sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the man called over his shoulder, "just round this bend here." The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side was a vast castle with its windows sparkling in the starry sky, with many turrets and towers. "No more then four to a boat!" the man called pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. You, Sirius, James and, Remus get in a boat together. "Everyone in?" shouted the man, who had a boat to himself. "Right then FORWARD!" the boats glided across the lake, everyone was quiet staring up at the great castle overhead. A few moments later the boats hit ashore you all began climbing out James stopped for a moment taking something out of his pocket you know all to well what it was a Stinky Sticky Stinker one of you and James' creations. He He someone's going to be stinky and smelly offal for a week. Coming up to huge oak doors. After the doors open you all see a tall black haired woman in emerald-green robes standing in front of more doors, with a very stern face. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the houses with the most points are awarded the house cup." The woman said then continued, "The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." She turned on her heels and walked through the doors. "Did you see the castle from the lake? It was so amazing," Sirius asked excitedly. "Yes. It would probably be the prefect place for a date or fireworks." you reply happily. The professor returns, "We're ready for you. Please form two lines and follow me." As you entered the room you gaped in amazement so did Sirius who was next to you. Standing in front of the enter school was a stool with a hat on it. Suddenly the hat began to sing

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Applause entered the hall as the hat finished its song. "All we have to do is try on a hat!" you said in a whisper. Sirius laughed lightly. "When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She said. "Alick, Harsha!" you quickly lost interest and began whispering to Sirius. Several more names where called. "Black, Sirius!" momentary pause "GRYFFINDOR!" more names you caught a few then Remus was called. A few more you trying to catch a name here and there. "Pettigrew, Peter" "GRYFFINDOR!" "Potter, James!" "GRYFFINDOR!" "Snape, Severus!" "SLYTHERIN!" you were the last one to be sorted. "Wolfgang, Tala!" you go and sit on the stole then you hear a voice. "Hmmm this is trick you could make it in all four houses though I think the hufflepuff would run from you, and slytherin might run as well, so ether ravenclaw or gryffindor are probably best but which one." the voice paused for a moment, leaving you to let your mind wonder as it did it wondered to Sirius and how cute he was then it speech's again, "So boy over through reason then it best be" "GRYFFINDOR!" you smile happily and run to sit next to James and Sirius. Dumbledore got up the hall fell silent instantly "I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students and swimming out into the lake far could cause you to become squid food. Now let the feast begin!" instantly the dishes on the table felled with foods of all kinds. But of course James couldn't settle for just food.


	4. Dinner and a Dorm room

"Hay Tal" James says. "Just don't blame me James" you say "thanks" James says. And with that he flung his peas at the boy across form him. The boy throws his chicken leg at James, who ducked so it ended up hitting a slyteren. The slyteren throw mashed potatoes at you guys but it flew over you heads and landed on the head of a ravenclaw six year who bewitched a bowl of the messiest food at the ravenclaw table yelling, "FOOD FIGHT." after jumping off the table it fly around dumping on every head it past and refilling at that. By now food is flying literally and it's getting out of hand. "Sirius duck" you said as the bowl from the ravenclaw table almost dumped on his head but you pulled him under the table.

~Under table~ "Thank Tal" Sirius said happily. *gasp* "So you have a prank plotting mind too?" you asked. "I have a plan if that's what you mean" he said grabbing the bowl flying by. "The Mess" you call it. "So the boy James throw his peas on is looking pretty scared" he said. "I like your idea Mr. Black but I have a better." you say pulling out your wand "Kishhaira Isnata" your say pointing your wand at the bowl. It in-larges then shrinks. Then you both jump out from under the table you scan for the boy, his standing with the Lily Evans girl who he aperies to be using as a shield. You smile. You and Sirius walk up behind them Lily sees you two and is about to say something but you put your finger to your lips and the bowl in-larges again both you and Sirius lift it over the boys head and pore it all over him and you two burst into laughter. Lily however does not "why would you do that?" she asked annoyed. At this point James and Remus walk up. "I'm sure it was only to meant as a bit of fun" Remus said. James laughed, Remus frowned. "He's right it was I'm sorry it wasn't funny for all of us my names Tala Wolfgang what's yours?" you ask. "My names Petter Pettigrew" the boy said. Some one throws food thoughreds the head table it lands on Dumbledore's head. Silents fell over the great hall no one moved no one spoke complete silents. Dumbledore got a spoon full of pudding and flung it at Professor Magonagle. Professor Magonagle throws bean casserole at Professor Sprout. And the fight began again teachers included.

As the food fight began to settle down Dumbledore said "would the students responsible for this mess please step forward. Hastily James steps forward then you do not wanting for James to go down for this mess alone then Sirius does and pulls Petter with him. "Please follow me, the rest of you please follow the prefects to your dorms." you four follow him though a door and down a set of stairs to a comfortable looking room. "Please try to keep the trouble making to a minimum. You three may go on to your dorm I need to speak to Remus for a moment he will catch up with you in a moment." Dumbledore said. You three leave and in a few moments Remus catches up. "So what did he want to talk to you about?" you ask fairly concerned. "Just something my parents wrote to him about nothing to worry about." Remus said. You all continue to wonder around aimlessly till a prefect happens upon you "what are you all doing out side your dorm?" she asks. "Dumbledore wanted to speck to us but forgot to tell us how to get to the Gryffindor dorms." James replied. "Oh ok I'll take you all there then." she stated. "Ones we get in to the dorm I will tell you all the password" she states as she leads you up a flit of stairs that began to move. "The stair cases move often be careful when they do. The Gryffindor dorms are located behind the porteit of The Fat Lady." she says as you approach it. "Born to be wild" she said to the porteit which then opened to reveal a large comens room. "Born to be wild is the password I must continue patrolling the corridors." she said then exited out of the room.

"So what did you think of the stair cases James they move randomly did you notice that?" you ask. "We could use them to pull some pretty interesting pranks don't you think Sirius," James says. "Yes perhaps we could." Sirius states. You all began to move thoughred the chairs and sat down. "I think I'm going to go to bed now night boys." you say biding them good night.


End file.
